1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery exchanging apparatus, and more particularly, to a non-stop battery exchanging system capable of exchanging a battery in a state in which an apparatus on which the battery is mounted is not stopped.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an apparatus using a battery as an energy supply source, for example, an electric vehicle, a mobile phone, or the like, is used by exchanging the battery with a new one or charging the battery by connecting another power source to a main body when all energy is used from the battery. Here, a battery exchanging method includes stopping a system in operation such as an electric vehicle, a robot, or the like, separating the used battery, and mounting a charged battery.
However, in the battery exchanging method, since the system in operation should be stopped to separate the battery, a power source of the system should be cut to stop an operation of the apparatus for that time.